


The Stars on my Arm don't Compare to the ones in your Eyes

by Duckingautocorrect



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Depression, F/M, Fluff, Gay Keith, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Korean Keith (Voltron), Langst, M/M, Orphan Keith (Voltron), Panic Attacks, Slow Burn, Trans Pidge | Katie Holt, mention of past self harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 08:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11032518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duckingautocorrect/pseuds/Duckingautocorrect
Summary: Lance expected his summer to be the same as it always is. Work at the pier amusement park with his best friend Hunk, watch old movies at the local theater, and sleep until his mother yells at him. What he didn't expect was to find out the hot owner of the local comic book store had a younger brother. A younger brother who stole lances breath away and ignited a fury he never knew he had. No, this summer is going to be very different from the others, but lance can't decide if its for better or worse.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a last minute decision so don't hate on me too much gahhhhhh!!!

“Lance you better be up!”

The young Cuban boy groaned in response, flinging the pillow he pulled over his head off himself, and gradually creeping out of bed. Giving himself a suffering sigh once the last of his blanket fell from his shoulder, and taking a look at the clock to see he had less than 20 minutes to get to work.

Now lance has never prided himself on being early, but showing up at work 15 minutes late because he lived on the other side of town was not something Lance wanted on his conscience, so with a high pitch screech of alarm, Lance sprang up from the tip of his bed, quickly finding his uniform and throwing it over his head before shoving his legs into the closest pair of jeans he could find.

Lance stood in the middle of his room for a moment, trying to think of anything else he needed before heading out when he blatantly remember he was wearing no shoes. With a frustrated groan he moved to his closet and rummaged through the mess. Growing a bit frantic until he found his sneakers and threw them on his feet.

With all his necessary clothing adorning his body, Lance let himself look at his phone to only see multiple texts from his best friend Hunk, and the clock showing that he had 10 minutes to get to work.

Lance didn't let himself text hunk, instead keeping in mind that he could just call him on the way to work while he ran down the stairs of his home. Ignoring the shout of caution from his dad after tripping on the carpet, Lance gave his mama a peck on the cheek and a hurried goodbye before shutting his front door behind him.

The shining blue of lance's bike steered him to the garage where he lifted it up and placed himself on the seat. Allowing out a deep rooted sigh then peddling off.

Taking a sharp turn to avoid Mr Grundy’s sprinklers he puts on every morning, and a little wave to his neighbors kids who were playing pirate on the lawn, Lance abruptly remembered that he had not called Hunk yet in his haste to leave his house.

The dark skinned boy fumbled with his phone for a bit, shakily tapping away his best friend's number before the familiar cry of distress filled his ears.

“Lance where are you?”

Lance chuckled at his friends worried tone

“On my way buddy. Just had to get in a coupe extra hours of beauty sleep is all. Gotta keep this face shiny and new yeah know.”

He got a groan in response.

“Bro I love you and all but Allura freaks the hell out of me! And anytime you're late who gets the brunt of her frustration?”

Lance opened his mouth to respond but was dutifully cut off.

“Me Lance! So you better get your butt over here before Allura comes and cuts off my head!” and with that the call was ended.

Lance rolled his eyes but peddled faster. Painfully ignoring the scenic route to the pier and instead going down the construction alley. Repeatedly giving himself heart attacks from going over too big of bumps until he finally landed on the familiar rumble of jagged wood of the pier.

The smell of salt filled his nose as he hopped off his bike and ran it to the bike racks. Smiling a bit to himself when seeing the bright and colorful colors of the amusement park. No matter how many years Lance has been here, the amusement park would alway have a little place in his heart.

“Lance come on! You can’t dramatically stare at the park every time you show up late!” Hunk chastised while pulling Lance to their booth. Giving lance his name tag from behind the bar along with a unimpressed huff when seeing Lance was trying to fix his hair in his phone's camera.

“Stop looking at me like that. I can't well run this booth looking like I got ready with my eyes shut now can I?”

“Ahh false argument considering I run the booth while you just talk in the back.”

Lance smirked

“But my handsome good looks is what allures the customers Hunk. So with that in mind I basically do more work than you. You gotta pull your own weight buddy.”

Hunk grumbled under his breath before turning his head to a familiar voice.

“Well Lance considering yours guys's booth is one of the most least popular ones, I can't say that I disagree with you.”

A young girl in glasses and a flannel strode up the two boys. Plopping herself on the counter and adjusting her beach bun that was resting loosely on her head, she didn't seem to notice how Hunk was staring at her stomach, and ignored how lance was sputtering indignantly at her.

“First off Pidge that's rude and untrue. Our booth is plenty popular thank you very much.”

Pidge scoffed.

“Second off what do you think you are wearing?”

Pdge glanced down at her barely black crop top and shrugged at Lance. Sipping onto her slushie she had bought earlier while watching both Hunk and Lance's face turn red.

“Don't you shrug at me young lady. You are too young to wear something so revealing!”

“Calm down. It’s hot out and i'm allowed to wear a tank top that barely shows my stomach.”

“LIes! You just wanna get some beach hotties huh?” Lance accused, pointing his chipped fingernail to his young friend who only raised a single eyebrow in response.

“There's only one person here who searches for beach hotties and it isn't me or the straight guy.”

Lance was going to argue that no he did not search for beach hotties! He just was looking out at the view and sometimes a very impressing physique would pass his eyes. It's not his fault that he's prone to attracting attractive people Pidge!

But before he was able to express his thoughts a flash of bright orange caught his eyes and he turned to face the owner of the amusement park.

Now most people did not like their bosses, or at the most tolerated their boss with a forced smile and stiff ‘yes sir’, but wth Coran it was very different for anyone who has worked with him.

His jubilant personality and flashy style brought a lot of comfort for his employees, but his sincere kindness and respect made the three young kids view him more as a friend then one of their superiors. Because of this, it always strikes Lance as a shock when he does get punished by Coran. Not so much as Allura because even though he loves her to death, she can lose her temper quite easily and has never been able to tolerate Lances constant flirting like the rest of his friends do.

“What do you mean I won't be working with Hunk today?” Lance shrieked, disbelief crossing his features at the possibility of not being with his best friend.

“Seeing as Hunk has been running the booth smoothly by himself already, I thought you’ll go work at the sharp shooter game down at the end of the pier.”

Lance groaned out his dismay, knowing this was Corans twisted idea of a punishment for being late these past couple of days.

The sharpshooter game though was an awful way to do it. It was in the part of the pier that was completely shaded because of the roller coaster that towered over it. It was loud there, and cold. Pidge may have joked that Lances and Hunks booth wasn't popular, but almost no one ever went to the sharp shooter booth. Meaning that lance would be alone, cold, and bored out his mind for hours to come.

At least Coran didn't fire him though.

“Get going young paladin.”

Lance could swear he saw Corans mustache quirk at the ends just a bit before Coran walked away.

“I still don't get why he calls us that.” Hunk muttered while tightening the orange bandana around his head.

Lance shrugged in response. Of course they knew why Coran called them that. He stated that they reminded him of characters from an old T.V. show he used to watch called volum? Volton? Whatever it was called, Lance now wished he’d watched some of it. Maybe it would have lessened the hours of punishment he was about to face.

“Better get going Lance before the park opens.” Pidge voice cracked through Lances muddle thoughts and he nodded in defeat before saluting his friends and walking off to the shadowy part of the pier.

He was just happy the wifi extends all around.


	2. Chapter 2

The wifi does not extend all around.

In fact it only extends to the front of the pier since Coran announced it yesterday morning. A morning that Lance missed because he was late to work.

Oh how the universe loves to come full circle.

Lance grumbled after seeing no service show up on his phone screen again. The tall teen honestly felt like he was going brain dead. Three hours had passed by, and only 4 people had shown up to his booth. One asking for change.

He truly wished that Coran would get rid of the damn game, but of course his boss would be a sentimental man. Only keeping the damn things because he bought it from a bidder back when his mustache was only a few whiskers on his upper lip.

Now Lance had to bear the burden, although he would admit the game was fun to play for the first 20 minutes. He was now the owner of the highest score, which was nothing to gloat about since Coran was his only competition to beat, but Lance was gonna take what he could get.

Before Lance could continue his pity party, he saw a person walking around the edge of the pier. Lance watched in amusement as the guy kept ducking and turning around quickly. Looking as if he was a bad spy agent trying not get caught hiding.

“Hey my man, you wanna try a shot at my booth?”

The guy turned his head so fast Lance could have sworn he heard a crack. 

They both stared at eachother for a moment but the guy slowly shook his head and started to head towards another part of the pier. But Lance was having none of that. This was the first person he has seen in 40 minutes. As if he's gonna let him go so quickly.

“Oh come on? Scared you aren't gonna win?” 

Lance knew this wasn't how you are supposed to act towards a possible customer, but frankly being bored out of his mind made Lances impulse control a little shit.

The stranger turned towards lance with a unimpressed look. Standing still and scanning over the booth as if he was considering buying it or blowing it up.

“Win what exactly? Cheap stuffed animals that are probably covered in sea salt?” 

Lance stood taken aback for a second. Not expecting the nervous looking stranger to so openly snap back towards him. It didn't stop the smirk from spreading across Lance's face though.

“Ok so how about instead I help you find whatever you're looking for. You aren't as incognito as you think.” Lance explained once he saw a suspicious expression grow on his face.

Lance quickly saw the suspicion turn to decisiveness, and knew he was gonna have to say more for the guy to finally just play the damn game. It was fun at first to talk to someone but the guys aura of nerves was making Lance almost regret his decision.

“Wouldn't be surprised though if you couldn't do it. With that mullet on your head I don't even think you could see 2 feet in front you.” 

If Allura were here (or hell even Hunk) Lance knew he’d be chewed out for being so rude, but Lance really was losing his patience.

Good thing the guy apparently had a short temper, because after Lances comment he quickly stomped over to the booth, placed the five dollars on the counter to start the game, and picked up the gun. Staring pointedly at lance to start the game from where he was standing.

Lance felt like all the air was sucked from his lungs when bright violet met his blue ones. It took him a second to shake away the uneasiness and replace it with a grin. Starting the game, Lance watched with amusement as the guy missed every target that came his way.

“I’ve never seen you around before. Did you just move here?” Lance questioned over the sound effects of the blasting. Huffing with frustration after having to repeat himself because the guy couldn't hear him the first time.

“No I just come here to see my brother. This is my second time coming for the summer.”

Lance nodded before going on to ask another question. Feeling himself grow in interest towards the black clad guy.

“Ok so what exactly are you looking for?”

The ebony haired boy didn't answer for a few seconds because he was trying to concentrate on the game. He was staring straight ahead with steady eyes and his tongue was stuck out from the corner of his mouth. Lance couldn't see his eyes though because they were covered by the wave of his hair. For a moment Lance wished that he could stare at the violet eyes once again, before quickly catching himself and shaking the thought away. For all he knew the guy could be a serial killer, it definitely wouldn't do to be entranced by his eyes. 

The guys voice knocked Lance back into his senses.

“Just looking for some guy who works here and his friend-” he was about to continue but the blaring sound of ‘Game over you lose’ cut him off.

The guy sighed and placed the gun back down. 

“People who you won't help me find now.”

That cut Lance off from his internal victory of the guy not beating his high score to give him a confused look.

“Why do you think that mullet.”

Once again the radiant violet eye started at Lance, and he could have sworn they were way to vibrant to be real.

“Because you said you'd help be only if I win?” 

Lance sighed and shook his head. Trying to understand how the guy did not notice Lances sarcasm.

“I was joking. Of course I’ll help you. I kind of have to anyway considering I work here.”

The stranger blushed at that and turned around so he was instead and facing the pier but jumped when Lance brought a hand to his shoulder to get his attention.

“The names Lance.”

“Keith.”

“Well Keith not to be rude and interrupt your intense staring, but I kind of need the name of the people you're trying to find.”

Keith rolled his eyes and shrugged of Lance's hand. Once again turning to face lance and causing him to curse at himself for always having his breath taken away by Keith's eyes.

“Their names are Hunk and Pidge.”

The taller boy did a double take at that. Outright staring at the completely black and skinny jean wearing boy and thinking how the hell his two best friends knew him.

“Oh wow well I'm their best friend so you're in luck! Why are you looking for them anyway?” 

Keith wrapped his arms around himself.

“Don’t see how that's any of your business.” 

Lance raised his arms in surrender.

“Alright Mr Mystery don't tell me. They are probably on their way back from the deli. Come on.” 

Keith hurriedly followed Lances long strives. Lifting his head up and seeming a lot more confident from the nervous guy awkwardly walking around the edge of the pier, but Lance could see he was fiddling his fingers at his side, and although he didn't know the guy, Lance tried his best to locate his friends as soon as he could.

The familiar color of orange caught Lance's eyes and he abruptly stopped at the front of the park. 

Lance waved widely until he caught the eyes of Hunk who pointed to Pidge to glance over at them. Hunk was about to wave back until he saw who was by Lance, and a huge smile spread across Hunks face as he ran towards the pair. Pidge gave a confused glance back to Lance before seeing Keith aswell and showing a small grin from where she stood.

Keith looked like he was about to say something, but Hunk didn't give him a chance before picking him up and giving him a huge hug. Keith looked like he was turning blue. 

“Hunk let the poor guy down. He’s turning blue.”

Hunk obliged and let Keith go. Instead resting his hands on Keith's shoulder but keeping the pleased smile on his face.

“How you doing buddy?” 

Lance turned to Keith and instead of seeing an annoyed expression people usually get from Hunks manhandling, Lance saw a fond expression that made the uncertainty towards Keith thaw a bit more.

“Shiro said that I could see him again this summer, so I thought why?” 

“Wait your Shiro's brother? Why didn't you tell me this?” 

Keith shrugged.

“Didn't think it mattered?”

Hunk was smirking from behind Keith and Lance was glaring at him to shut up, but of course he was begging the wrong person.

“It matters because lance has asked out Shiro so many times I’ve lost count.” 

Lance felt betrayed. Pidge had betrayed him and now he can trust no one ever again.

Keith raised a single eyebrow in question. “Oh?”

Lance half heartedly narrowed his eyes at Pidge who simply wiggled her eyebrows.

“That's not true. I've only asked him out 2 times.” lance argued and dutifully ignored the way Pidge muttered ‘times 5’ under her breath.

Keith imitated Lances surrender, not responding and mercifully giving Lance the benefit of the doubt.

Hunk obviously decided that they had tortured Lance enough and quickly changed the subject and instead asked keith what he was planning for the rest of the day which Keith stated that he had nothing planned and that he was here to see how they were doing.

Lance half listened until they stopped talking and turned to exit the park, which spurred Lance to jump out of his thoughts quickly.

“Wait where are you guys going?” 

Hunk gave Lance an apologetic look. 

“Coran gave us the rest of the day off so we were going to the comic book store with Keith to see Shiro and Matt.” 

Lance slumped his shoulders, knowing that Coran sure as hell was not going to let him off early. It didn't stop the twinge of irritation in his chest. Any time Hunk got of work before Lance he always stayed behind with Lance to help him out. Now instead he was going to hang out with Mullet head. 

Lance was getting qute annoyed that he was doing things he knew was immature, but it wasn't enough to stop him. Today was already going shit, but now he doesn't even have his best friend by his side. Lance doesn't want to seem jealous, but having a guy wearing a crop top jacket be chosen over him caused his frustration towards the day to flare just a bit. 

But lance didn't voice any of this. He was insecure about most everything, but he barely convinced Hunk and Pidge he wasn't insecure about their friendship, so Lance gave them a tight lipped smile and shouted for them to have fun. 

His uncertainty towards mullet hardened once again.


End file.
